


Death's Head

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gossip, M/M, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark





	

~ Death's Head ~

"Ooh, did you hear Blaise got detention with Professor Carrow?" Pansy Parkinson says to the small group of Slytherin girls gathered in the common room.

"How in the fuck did he manage that?" Millicent Bulstrode exclaims in disbelief at the same time as Daphne Greengrass asks, "Which one?"

"The brother," Pansy answers.

The other girls all shudder at the thought. Although the sister is actually the worse of the two Carrow siblings, detention with either of them is hellish and to be avoided at all costs. Of course, they usually favor the Slytherins, as they view the young snakes as junior Death Eaters who will of course join the cause as soon as they are finished with their schooling.

"But _how_ did he even end up getting detention in the first place?" Millicent repeats. For, while Blaise is not as _vocally_ blood-elitist as some of his peers, he is known to be a close friend of Draco Malfoy who presumably shares the same values.

Pansy has no answer for that, because she does not know how Blaise ended up with detention or for what (real or imagined) infraction it was earned.

"Maybe," pipes up Daphne's little sister, and all the other girls turn to look at her. "Maybe he doesn't really have detention at all."

"What do you mean by that?" Pansy asks, quirking an eyebrow at the younger girl.

"Well..." Astoria says slowly. "Perhaps our dear professor has other reasons for wanting to get a loyal Slytherin boy who just came of age into a room alone with him, late at night..."

The other girls all gasp at the supposition and Millicent lets out an "Ewww."

"Even if that's true, why would Blaise go along with that?" Pansy argues "I mean, come on, Carrow is so old and... gross."

"Hey!" snaps one of the other girls, apparently offended. "That's my uncle you're talking about!"

"What, you would fuck him?" Astoria asks.

"Ew, no," the Carrow girl replies too quickly, and at Astoria's triumphant grin she backpedals, "but only because he's my uncle and not because I think he's ugly or anything!"

~ end ~


End file.
